


Hurting is Easy

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to hurt me. Because you never <i>mean</i> to, do you? It's just a joke, you're just tired, I'm taking it all too seriously." Cas gripped the back of the chair he was standing in front of hard enough to make the wood creak.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurting is Easy

"This is not my _fault_ , Dean. I can't help any of it!" Cas could feel hot tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He'd learned pretty quickly how much he hated crying, especially in front of Dean, especially about something so human.

"I'm not saying-" Dean tried to defend himself, but Cas silenced him with a raised hand.

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to hurt me. Because you never _mean_ to, do you? It's just a joke, you're just tired, I'm taking it all too seriously." Cas gripped the back of the chair he was standing in front of hard enough to make the wood creak.

"But-"

"Shut _up_ , Dean. You hate talking? Well here's your chance to stop talking and _listen_ ," Cas growled. Dean, wisely enough, didn't say anything.

"I am trying so, so hard for you. I don't want you to feel like you're babysitting me, or apologising for me all the time, or waiting for me to figure this all out. I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but I used to think I was good enough."

"Cas, you're more than-"

"Stop talking." Cas held his hand up again. "Just... stop." He sighed as his shoulders slumped defeatedly.

Dean reached out for his hand, but Cas snatched it away before he could make contact. "No, Dean. I have the right to be angry and I'm not letting you get away with an instant apology that makes me feel like I'm crazy." He backed away from Dean as though the other man might bite him.

"I think I'm going to go visit Charlie now," Cas told his shoes. "I'll return... when I return." He shrugged.

"I love you," Dean blurted out before Cas could stop him.

"That's not what this is about." Cas looked up at him sadly.

"I know." Dean nodded. "I just wanted to say it before you went."

Cas opened his mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. "I'll get Sam to take me. You..." He bit his lip and looked at Dean sadly. "Look after yourself while I'm gone. I want to come back to you in one piece."

"I'll be here when you come back." Dean tried his best to smile reassuringly, but the corners of his mouth didn't want to cooperate. "I want you in one piece, too."

"I will be." Cas licked his lips. "Goodbye, Dean." He turned and left without another glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued tomorrow! Don't worry, the next prompt is 'making up'.


End file.
